


Happily

by Violet_Janou



Series: Happily [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Children, F/M, Fluff, Larrents - Freeform, London AU, M/M, Parent Harry Styles, Parent Louis Tomlinson, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories about Louis and Harry's lives after one direction and the addition to the Tomlinson-Styles household</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ice cream & champagne

**Author's Note:**

> What this series contains is the many stories I create in my head and or come from when I'm babysitting or at work or shopping and see things. They are short ficlets that help me when I'm stuck while writing a long story. I normally text my best friend and say 'story time with Violet' and she knows there is a fic coming. 
> 
> The stories take place after One Direction has run there course and Larry has officially come out. All the guys are still good friends and all decided they needed some time out of the spotlight for their personal lives but always know that one day they will come back with another album (basically pull a Backstreet Boys did in 2004). 
> 
> The children of Louis and Harry were names and created by me and my best friend so all rights reserved (as creepy as that sounds). 
> 
> I will do my best to state how old the children are before the ficlet because I can't promise they will be in chronological order. 
> 
> Hope that you all enjoy (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rider is 3  
> Lena is 5
> 
> Hope that you all enjoy. This was inspired by snapchats of my best friends Nephews the other day (:

Louis sat on the bed, his back pressed up against the wall as he finished writing up the last email he had to send before he was done with work for the day and he had promised himself no email’s or work tomorrow since it was the first family day all four of them would have since last month. Looking up from his email Harry walked out of the closet dressed in his normal ways. He was head to toe in black but had the silver band on his ring finger while his other hand had a few other ones he kept his left hand for one ring and one ring only. 

“Scarf or no?” Harry asked as he held up two options and Louis made a face. “So no to both?" 

“What about the one with the animal print thing?” Louis asked shutting his laptop as Harry rolled his eyes at his husband as he walked back into the closet to find the scarf that he was talking about. 

“After all these years you would think you would know this was a cheetah print.” Harry told him. "Are you sure you are okay with me going and you not?" He asked. 

"I hate these things fancy dress small talk. That's your area of love. Plus I've been away for a week I've missed home and the kids." Louis admitted to him. He did and the last thing he wanted to do was leave them with a sitter. 

Harry walked out of the closet with the scarf draping down the sides of his semi opened shirt. “This?” 

“Sexy.” Louis told him as he raised a brow and crawled to the end of the bed. Sitting up his on his knees he grabbed the ends of the scarf and pulled his husband close and kissed him gently on the lips. “Thank you for making my excuses for me for this.” Louis explained as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his forehead against Louis’s. 

“I know, and they are happy you are home from the land of palm tree’s as Rider calls it,” chuckled Harry as their bedroom was opened and their children came running in. Magdalena took a running jump into the bed, her brown curls bouncing as she took flight. She made it halfway onto the bed before Louis grabbed her and pulled her on and Rider walked over to his dad and held up his hand as Harry picked him up and set him on the bed. “You are going to be good for Papa right?” Harry asked as his children looked up at them and he knew it was useless. Louis was home after being away for several days the house would be trashed, and they would end up sleeping in their bed and Harry and Louis slept on the couches in the living room. 

“Promise.” Lena said her smile wide and he knew she had something up her sleeve. She took after Louis with his mischievous ways and free spirit. Harry leaned down and kissed his daughter on the top of her head as she laid down on her back. “Do you have to go daddy?” she asked. “Papa make him stay. Use your secret weapon.” 

“I tried but it failed me.” Louis said as he fell onto his back and looked at his daughter. 

“Pwes stay.” Rider said his blue eyes wide as Harry kissed his son on the top of his brown hair. “Daddy stay.” 

“I have to go but I promise that tomorrow you will have Papa and I all to yourselves and we can do whatever you want.” Harry told them as he slipped his mobile and billfold into his suit jacket. Louis sat up as he looked at his phone and Harry knew that the car was here. “Race you down the steps.” Harry said as Lena and Rider jumped off the bed and took off running out of the room and down the steps of the flat. 

“Don’t be too long.” Louis told Harry as he slapped his ass and took off after his children his barefeet running on the hardwood as Harry’s boot clicked as he followed. Lena and Rider stood at the door with smiles on their faces as Harry gave them one last hug and kiss and then turned to Louis. “Have fun.” 

“Please feed them a proper meal that isn’t mac and cheese and ice cream,” Harry told him. He knew when Louis was in charge all the rules were somehow forgotten and all hell would break loose. Louis smiled as he tapped harry’s face and he knew by that gesture that was what Louis had planned for dinner. “I love you.” 

“I love you to now go and be a social butterfly and enjoy the champagne and the limelight.” Louis joked with him as Harry kissed his nose and headed out the door to the car that was waiting for him. Lena and Rider stood in the bay window and waved to their dad as he waved back before getting into the car and heading off to the gala. 

Louis stood there with his hands on his hips as Lena and Rider turned around and looked at him. “Who wasn’t mac and cheese for dinner and then ice cream?” He asked as their faces lit up and they jumped up and down and began to yell ‘me. me me me!’. “Okay I will start dinner and you can play outside till then.” 

“Do you have to do work while making dinner?” Lena asked as Rider furrowed his brow. 

“You have worked to much.” He said as serious as a three year old could be. “No more.” 

“Okay no more.” Louis told him with an equally stern face as he kissed his son on the nose. “I will be out once the pasta is cooking.” he promised them as Lena slipped on her vans and Louis helped his son into a pair of toms that Harry had gotten him while he was out of town. The kids ran down the steps and out the back door as they ran into the backyard or what they had for a backyard. 

_Find a house_. Louis added to his list of thing he and harry needed to get done this coming week. Grabbing a pot and a few boxes of mac and cheese as he began to boil the water he opened up the window and watched his children play. He missed this when he had to travel and he wasn’t going to miss this when he didn’t need to. Harry was the face of the record and he liked to go to those galas and jibber jabber. Louis liked being home in skinny jeans and old t-shirt and his worn out vans. 

Dinner was done in a half hour and Louis made sure they washed up before filling their bowls full and joining his kids at the table. Lean told her Papa about this new boy at school she fancied and Louis knew this was going to be his life playing the protective father of his daughter. She told him about her dance class and the recital that was coming up and that she wanted to learn to play the piano and she had decided she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. Rider sat there and ate his food and hold Louis about the Spider-Man tv show he started watching with Daddy and that he wanted to watch it with him and Louis told him that they could do that. 

“Papa will you be home for a while?” Lena asked as she wiped off the food from her mouth.

“Yes I will darling,” he told his daughter happy that he could finally tell his children that. “When we are done we can get our jackets on and go and get ice cream?” He asked grabbing the bowls and tossing them into the sink. He would wash them when they got back and they were asleep. Lena and rider left the kitchen table and walked over to the closet where they grabbed their jackets as Louis grabbed the car key’s and his Adidas wind breaker and slipped it on and made sure he had his billfold with him. Leaving the flat he locked up and made sure that Rider was in his car seat and buckled up and Lena was in her booster seat. They gave Louis the thumbs up as he got into the driver’s seat. They took off and headed to their favorite ice cream store. 

“I want strawberry.” Rider told his father. “And sprinkles!” 

“Done! What about you Magdalena have an idea what goodies you want?” 

“Mint chocolate chip with hot fudge in a bowl.” She told Louis and he knew his children took these ice cream trips serious. They didn’t go often but when they did they allowed them to get what they pleased. “Can we listen to One Direction?” Lena asked and part of Louis hated Harry for ever playing their old music but he loved to watch their son dance to it and Lena to sing out to the parts and to point out who was singing what. Louis put on his pride and go of the song ‘No Control’ as he watched in the rear view mirror Rider bopped his head and smiled and then giggled as Louis made a face at his son and then sang along with his daughter. 

Reaching the ice cream store Louis parked the Land Rover and got his kids out before they took off running inside. He followed closely behind as he had each of them place their order before he got his hot fudge sundae with extra cherries. He took the number and they decided to sit outside. The spring weather felt amazing and Louis always wanted to enjoy the sun and if they got loud he wouldn’t be bothering people inside the store. 

Louis pulled out his mobile and snapped a few photos of Rider as he and Lena had a staring contest and he sent them to Harry. 

_**iMessage**_

***photo of Rider and Lena*  
He has your smolder down (; and yes we are having ice cream! Give Payno my best. - L**

As the ice cream came Louis made sure his children had the proper napkins, they clicked their spoons together and then dug in. Within minutes Rider had his strawberry ice cream all down his shirt and Lena was trying to help him clean up. She gave her brother some of her ice cream and he even shared his with hers. “Want to send Daddy a video?” Louis asked as he knew Harry was going to want to leave the party early. If sex didn’t work he would make him miss his children to get home. Pulling up Snapchat Rider climbed into his father’s lap and Lena sat next to him as Louis flipped the camera around and began to record. 

“DADDY!” Lena and Rider yelled as Louis laughed. “Daddy you need to come home and have ice cream with us. Papa is sad.” 

Louis made a sad face as Rider looked up and gave him a kiss. “Listen to your children Harold.” Louis told him as Rider held up a spoonful of ice cream and Louis watched it call on his lap and his sons. “Falling apart without you.” 

“BYE!” Lena and Rider laughed as the video stopped and Louis sent it off to Harry. 

\--- 

Harry felt his mobile vibrate again. Excusing himself from the conversation he pulled out his mobile and saw the pictures of Lena and Rider and he couldn’t help but smile. The selfies with the funny faces were the classic pictures that Louis took with them. He then opened up the snapchat and watched the video and his heart ached to be home. Setting the sempy glass of champagne down on a table Louis walked over and made his excuses to the host and thanked them for the lovely evening but he was going to have to leave early for a family issue came up. 

“Louis sent you a video?” Liam asked as Harry laughed as he grabbed his jacket from the coat check. “Go be with your daft husband we still good for lads night out next week?” 

“Got the sitter all lined up,” Harry told his old mate . “Give Soph my best and tell Niall when he gets here hi and that Louis was Louis and I left.” 

Laughing Liam agreed as Harry headed on out of the gala. He waved down a taxi and made his way to where his heart wanted to be. The ride was short and Harry paid as he got out of the cab Rider’s head shot up as they both stood up on the bench they were sitting on. Harry watched as Louis’s hand supported his son so he wouldn’t fall over which he was known to do. Sitting down across from Louis Rider walked over and sat down on his lap. He was sticky but glad to see his Dad. 

“Boring?” 

“I realized I had more pressing engagements than that,” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’s spoon from the sundae and took a bite. “So how much ice cream did Papa feed you?” Harry asked as Lean shrugged and he knew that was more than enough. “Papa?” 

“The proper amount,” Louis smiled as he got up to get another spoon and Harry his normal milkshake he would get when they came. Louis agreed leaning over and kissing him gently at they finished off all the ice cream just as the sun was setting. Harry left a tip for the busboy as they headed back to the car. He knew once they were buckled in both would be out like a light. 

Harry watched them from the mirror as Louis drove home. Both their children looked peaceful and happy as there eyes were closed and they slept. Harry was happy and would finally get a full nights rest now that Lou was home. Reaching over he rested his hand on Lou's and closed his own eyes as they traveled back home happy the family was together again.


	2. bad hair day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a master of styling hair. Louis relied on YouTube to learn.

Mornings were always chaotic in the Tomlinson-Styles house hold. From the children running around getting ready and depending on who was home helping the kids get dressed, lunches packed, breakfast made and eaten, shoes on, hair done, teeth brushed and out the door to make it to school on time. Today was no different. As the alarm went off Louis mumbled, he had crawled into bed around 4 am after being on a conference call and finishing up work for another band he was managing. Harry rolled over onto his side and smiled at him. 

"Breakfast and lunches. I will rangle the children and get them ready." Harry said sleep still in his voice. 

Louis mumbled but kissed him before pushing the duvet off his body and getting out of bed. His body ached and the first thing he was going to do was brew a pot of coffee. Slipping on a black t-shirt and grey track pants Louis slipped his glasses into his face and headed through the dark flat and into the kitchen. 

Harry slipped his dressing gown on and made his way to Magdalena's room. Turning her light on his five year old moaned and hit under her covers. 

"Come on darling Papa is making breakfast." Harry told her as she moaned again and laid in bed. Every day there daughter was more and more like Louis. "Five minutes and then up." Harry told her leaving the light on and the door open as he headed next door to his sons room. While Rider was just in Nursery School they wanted to get him use to getting up like Lena. 

Rider sat up in his bed as Harry walked in and looked at him confused and sleepy eyes. Rubbing his eyes he slid off his bed and walked slowly over to Harry. Giving his dad a hug around his legs he walked past him and to the loo. "Morning Rider."

"Mowrning." He said with his slight lips as he left the door open. Waking out into the halt Harry shut the door as he saw Lena getting her uniform out of the closet and laying it out on her bed. 

"Get ready and then I can do your hair." He told her as her curls seemed to be going all which way on her head. Lena gave her father a thumbs up as Harry waited for Rider to come out of the bathroom. 

"I can do it." Rider assured his dad as Harry took that as a cue to get coffee. Walking down the few steps he could smell the coffee and was grateful when Louis handed him the cup. 

Harry helped finish packing the lunch for Lena and a snack for Rider. Louis then went to make eggs and bacon. He has gotten better with cooking but stuck with the basics. "You look beat." 

"I'm getting old what can I say?" Louis joked as rider came into the kitchen first holding his tie in his hand and his bag dragging behind him. He set them down and fell down on his face on the couch. Louis covered his mouth at how dramatic his son was about life. They let Rider lay there as Harry walked over and turned the radio on, filling the flat with music to help the kids get ready. They were very much anti telly before school and the kids learned at a young age you don't ask about it you just didn't watch it. 

Harry put Lena's lunch into her rucksack and put the snack for Rider into his own. Louis handed him their water bottles and went back to fixing the eggs and putting the toast into the toaster. "So we have a few things to get done before we pick up Rider today," Louis told Harry and he knew he was talking about house hunting. He also had to look over the set list for his acoustic fundraising show he was doing the following week. 

"So you will be showering?" Harry asked as Louis rolled his eyes turning off the stove and getting the plates for them all to eat off of. "Breakfast!" Harry called out as Rider for up from the couch and Lena came running down the few steps with her brush, a hair tie and an Alice band in her hand. "Hair now or after?" 

"Now please." She said as Harry took a seat on the couch and Lena sat at his feet. Like a pro Harry brushed his daughters hair as he swiftly gathered her curls and pulled it up, wrapping it around he had a bun that would stay out all day long. Wrapping the hair tie around her bun Lena slipped the slice band on, she stood up as she adjusted her skirt and Harry noticed she had a hole in her stockings. "It will be covered." She insisted as she gave her father a hug. "I want to be able to dot hair as fast as you can." 

Kissing the top of her head Harry smiled as they walked into the kitchen. "One day you will darling I promise you."

"All my friends so their hair and say they are big girls. But my hair is so curly and it's hard." She told her dad sitting down as Louis handed her a plate and one to Harry. 

"Don't worry your papa is 32 and still needs help with his hair," Harry said as Louis rolled his eyes and he laughed. "Eat up." He told them as the kids finished there breakfast. Louis cleaned up as Harry got the toe on Rider, made sure their shoes were on and they all piled into the car as Harry brought them to school. 

\---

Louis stood in the bathroom as he looked at his daughters hair. Harry did this and he wanted to slap him for not being here. No he was off working and Louis was lost. He was never good with hair. He played with Harry's all the time but he had an easy about putting their daughters hair up. 

Lena looked up. Her green eyes looking at him and she could see the fear. "Papa it's okay." 

"No I can do this." He told his daughter as Ride sat in the hallway playing with his stuffed Dino and Spider Man action figure as he watched what was happening. Taking a deep breath Louis took the brush and tried to brush it and stopped as he saw the pain in his daughters eyes. 

"I can just wear an Alice band." She said pleading with her father. 

"I can do this." Louis said determined. Lena grabbed the bathroom counter as Louis almost pulled her hair out trying to brush it but stopped as he say the pain in his daughters face. Dropping the comb into the sink he let Lena finish her hair as he picked up his son and headed into the kitchen. He had made lunches last night and breakfast was cereal. He tied Rider's tie around his neck and Lena came down her hair all over as she took a seat and smiled at her Father. Once the bowls were emptied Louis helped them get there things together, all settled into the car and off to school. Once Lena closed the door Louis called Harry on his way home. 

"I'm a horrible father." He said as soon as Harry picked up. "I almost fooking pulled out daughters hair out while trying to put it in a fooking bun." 

Louis could hear Harry chuckle on the other end of the phone. "She put an Alice band in and called it a day?" He asked. 

"Yes because I'm a useless father who can't do his daughters hair!"

"And this is where Rider gets his dramatics from," Harry said. "She will be fine I will give your a tutorial when I get home from New York. Why don't you have Lottie come over and braid her hair tonight for tomorrow?" 

Louis huffed. 

"Darling it's fine. She loves you and I love you and you did your best. Now don't worry you didn't kill her and it's hard to work with curls." 

"I still feeling like I failed." 

"Okay until they are addicted to drugs and are living a life leading them to self destruction then you can say you failed. But not being able to do our daughters hair isn't failing." Harry chuckled. "Now it's very early and I love you but I want to get a few more hours before a radio interview and then the show." 

"Call when you are up." Louis told him. "Love you." 

"Love you to." Harry said as he hung up the phone. When Louis got home he grabbed his laptop and googled bun tutorials. He was going to master his daughters hair even if he had to practice on his sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic was inspired by how easy Harry can put his hair into a fun bun and me & my best friend saying how good he would be doing his daughters hair.


	3. like father like son

Rider sat on a chair in the kitchen as Lena stood next to him. Both of them had there heads handing down and looking at their feet. Louis stood there his hand covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh and Harry just stood their and looked at his sons arms. 

"What happened?" He asked not upset but curious. 

2 HOURS PREVIOUS

Louis got his coffee as he headed to the office for the conference call. He had put on a movie for Lena and Rider as Harry to was on the conference call. "Okay we will watch Peter Pan while dad and I have a work call. We need to be really quiet and we promise once we are done we can go to the park." Harry told them as they had fruit for a snack and water. 

"Can we ride the wheel?" Rider asked his brown hair slicked back. He had wanted to dress like Harry today so he wore one of his sisters button show shirts and black pants and the boots Anne had gotten him for his birthday. 

"Yes." 

"Promise?" 

Harry held out his pinky as his son wrapped his small one around it. Rider smiled from ear to ear as Louis pressed play and he and Harry headed up to the call. Shutting the door Rider sat his legs crossed and watched the movie with Lena. They both wanted to go to the park and knew they would need to be silent. 

"Lena," Rider said turning to his sister as she looked at her brother. "Can you make my arms look like Daddy's?" He asked her as he got off the couch and went to the crafts drawer and pulled out a marker. "Please."

Lena pressed her lips together. She had seen this movie a million times and her brother was asking for her to draw on him- she couldn't get in trouble for this. "Okay but shhh," she told him as Rider handed her the maker and took off his shirt. Lena got to work and she drew a flower, and then did the butterfly in his stomach, the anger on his wrist and then the birds on his neck. She did the best with a pirate ship and then a heart and a few other drawings of her own. 

"Done," she said putting the marker top back on and smiling at her work. Rider put his shirt back on and buttoned it up till his stomach and then had it open. Sitting back on the couch he turned his attention back to the movie as Lena decided to read her book she had gotten from the library. 

Upstairs Louis sat and listened as Simin talked. He was bored and Harry was playing footies with him. His feet going up his leg and Louis slapping it away as he adjusted himself. He glared at Harry, he wanted to be professional but his husband looked so hot he wanted to just rip his clothes off. 

"So are we set? We do a show in New York for 3 nights, go to Chicago, LA, San Fransisco and then Seattle." 

"I want days off for him in between so we leave New York and when we get to Chicago we are off. The kids will be with us so that is non negotiable. I'll make contact with the venues to clarify the fine details and shoot you an email." Louis said as he made a note in his iPad. "Now we must go our children want to ride the London eye." 

"Cheers!" Harry called out as Louis hung up the call before they could ask any more questions. "That was dull even at 30 I wanted to rip my bloody eyes out." 

Louis rolled his chair over to Harry and gave him a kiss. "Let's get the kids the bag is packed and we can head out my stomach is hungry and they are going to want Nando's." 

"I blame Niall." 

"I would say Liam but Niall works to," Louis laughed as he got up and headed down to where the kids were and stopped as he saw his sons arms. "What happened?" He asked as he got closer and saw what the drawings were of. "Harold." 

Harry set his coffee in the kitchen and walked over only to stop as he looked at his son. Rider's face soon began to panic and his chin quivered as he ran into the kitchen. 

"He asked me to." Lena pleaded as Harry pointed to the kitchen and she followed her brother. Louis cleared his throat as Harry turned to him. 

"It's not funny." 

"It is a bit." Louis told him as they walked into the kitchen. Rider was sitting on a chair looking at his feet as Lena stood next to him not guilty but upset she was going to be scolded. 

"What happened?"

"Rider wanted to look like daddy so he asked me to use this to draw on him and since he asked I agreed and I'm sorry." Lena said nervous as Harry saw it was a sharpie. Louis cleared his throat once more as Harry turned around and glared at him, "he didn't mean anything bad and it can wash off and I'm sorry. Please don't punish me." 

"Rider why did you want Lena to draw on you?" Louis asked sitting at the feet of his son. 

"I wanna look like you." He said quietly. "I want drawings on my arms." 

"I got these when I was 18 and older when I knew that they would stay on my body for a long time. When you are 18 you can go and get some of you want, but now we aren't going to draw on our arms and not with sharpie." Harry told him. "Now we are going to wash that off okay." 

Rider nodded. Harry wasn't sure how to get it off but he would try and dull the color with nail polish remover. Louis grabbed it from the bathroom and Harry began to scrub his arms as Lena stood there. 

"Can I get tattoos when I'm 18?" She asked. 

"As long as you know it's forever." 

She nodded. Harry got the color to dull down but it would have to fade on its own. Not wanting to hold back the family anymore the kids go their shoes on and headed into the car. Harry grabbed the rucksack and Lou grabbed the keys. 

"He wants to be like you and we have an emo rocker daughter I said we did all right." Louis joke as Harry pushed him out the door and towards the car.


	4. stormy nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jacq for the songs used in the one shot (always can count on you!) and this comes from when all it does is rain in Chicago and I have to much time on my hands while babysitting & dogsitting 
> 
> XO  
> Vi

Louis could feel the storm coming. His head had been throbbing all day from the pressure. The sky had been covered in grey clouds which isn't to unusual for London but they weren't the light ones that looked like cotton candy. No these were dark, thick and deadly. He had sadly been trapped in his office most of the day while Harry was the designated driver for the activities and errands. His fingers pressed a few keys on his laptop as he checked the radar. 

"Great should hit around 2 am." He said to himself shutting the laptop. He grabbed the cold mug of tea before getting up from the sliding office chair. His bare feet walking across the wood floor and down the steps to the kitchen. He had to start browning the meet for Harry to make tacos or enchilada. It was something good so he didn't question it. 

Louis heard the front door crash open as his daughters voice rang out. "Papa we are home!" Lena cried out as she came running to Louis she was dressed in her black leotard from dance and her leg warmers, vans and jacket. 

"Are daughter looks like she should be in Flashdance." Louis told Harry as he snuck a kiss on his lips. He then looked down at his son who was in track pants and a t-shirt Louis had printed for him a few weeks ago with the word Geronimo on it (he was going through a Doctor Who phase) "Now Rider looks like the next Gene Kelly! How was tap?" He asked as Rider gave his father a thumbs up. 

"Tell papa what you decided." Harry said hanging up his jacket and car keys.

Rider turned to Louis and as serious as a 4 year old could get he looked up and his Papa and said, "I would very much like to stop dance." 

Louis knew his son was trying to sound smart. He tried to hide his grin as Lena toed off her shoes and hung up her coat. 

"What would you want to do?" 

"Karate." 

Louis's eyes grew wide as Harry chuckled walking past him his boots clicking on the hardwood as he made his way into the kitchen to finish dinner, he had done most of the prep earlier when the kids were watching telly. 

"You and daddy can communicate about it." Rider said with a smile as he headed to change for dinner. Louis stood up and walked into the kitchen where Harry was getting everything out for dinner (and it was tacos).

"We need to communicate." Louis giggled burry his face into Harry's back. "God he is something else." 

"He is you with all that talk and dramatics." Harry said as Louis moved his hair and kissed him gently on the back of his neck. "Wash up dinner will be done soon and you get Lena to set the table with Rider."

"Yes love." Louis said kissing him one last time before heading up the few steps to get the kids. 

Dinner was done in a half hour. All four sat down and enjoyed the meal neither Louis nor Harry mentioning the storm that was coming. As dinner came to an end Louis took bath duty and Harry cleaned up. Both kids were tired and before Louis could even tuck them in both were fast asleep. Kissing the top of each of their heads he headed out and to his own bedroom. Harry had already begun his nightly routine and was spitting the toothpaste into the sink as Louis walked by. Slapping his ass he stripped from his clothes and got into the shower as the water turned warm. 

"I checked the weather," Harry said as he leaned against the bathroom sink talking to Louis in the shower. "The storms could miss us."

"Is that wishful thinking so we will get a decent nights rest?" Louis asked over the water as she scrubbed his hair clean.

"Possibly." Harry admitted leaving Louis to finish up. He was done in ten minutes and laying in bed next to him in grey track pants and a white t-shirt. His eyes were tired and he didn't even bothering checking emails. He silenced his mobile and turned off the beside table. Giving Harry a kiss he rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arms around him and burrows his face into his back. 

It was several hours before Harry and Louis woke up from the first crash of thunder. Louis waited as Harry rolled over making room in the middle of the bed. With a second clap and the night sky lighting up from the lightening was when they heard a set of feet walking quickly and as quietly as possible on the hardwood floor to their room. "Rider?" Louis guessed his voice deep from still being 97 percent asleep.

"Lena." Harry mumbled as they heard the door crack open and they waited as there was a dip in the bed and Lena curled up next to Louis. 

"Papa can I stay here." She asked as Louis kissed his daughters head and she laid her head on the pillow between him and Harry. Louis rolled onto his back and stretched his arms over his head. Waiting a few seconds they heard more foot steps and there was a dip as Rider jumped onto the bed and there was another crash of thunder and flash of lightning. "I'm no scared." She explained to him with a serious tone. 

"I know Lenabug." Louis promised her. 

"Me either. I want to make sure you and Dad are okay." Rider told Harry as a flash of lightning went off and he flinched.

"Come here Rider." Harry said as their son curled up next to Harry and he pulled the duvet over them. 

"Can you sing a song?" Rider asked. 

This was what they did when the kids were scared, nervous or happy. They sang, for the boys knew the power of music and it was easy for them since they sang the songs there mum's would sing to them or whatever one came to their head first. 

"You are my sunshine," Harry began to sing as Louis joined in as the lighting lit up the sky. "My only sunshine you make me happy when sky's are gray. You will never know dear how much we love you. Please don't take our sunshines away." 

"Another!" Lena sang out as Louis knew this was going to go on all night long. "Please Papa. Daddy make Papa sing. Use your secret weapon."

"Oh but he can't," Louis chuckled. "One more song and that's it." Clearing his throat he smiled and picked a song. "With tuppence for paper and strings you can have your own set of wings with your feet on the ground. You're a bird in a flight with your fist holding tight to the string of your kite," Louis sang as his kids giggled. They had watched Mary Poppins this week and had decided they wanted a pet penguin. 

"Oh, oh, oh!" Harry sang out as he kissed Rider and squeezed his daughters hand. 

"Let's go fly a kite up to the highest height! Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring up through the atmosphere up where the air is clear. Oh, let's go fly a kite!" Louis and Harry sang together as Louis tickled his daughter and Harry lifted Rider up. There giggles a mixture of a cackle that came from Rider and a light airy giggle from Lena.

When you send it flyin' up there all at once you're lighter than air. You can dance on the breeze over 'ouses and trees with your first 'olding tight," Louis sang as he grabbed his daughters waist and she laughed as the thunder crashed but they didn't pay attention. "To the string of your kite"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Harry sang out as Louis listened to his husband sing. "Let's go fly a kite up to the highest height!" He sang as he reached over his children's heads and held his husbands hand. 

"Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring. Up through the atmosphere up where the air is clear let's go fly a kite!" Louis and Harry finished off the song. 

"Thanks." Rider said as he kissed Harry on the chin and curled into a ball. Louis closed his eyes and soon he could heart Harry's heavy breathing. His daughters mouth breathing and there sons faint snores. The thunder crashed and lightning flashed but they didn't move from there safe haven. Louis felt his lips curling up in a smile as he was in his safe haven to with his family. 

•••

Harry woke up with a foot in his  
mouth. Opening his eyes Lena was asleep her feet resting on Louis's back like a foot rest as Rider's head was facing their feet while his were in Harry's face. Pushing them away he sat up as Louis opened his eyes, Harry got Lena off his back so he could get up. Louis slipped his glasses on and they let them sleep as long as they wanted in their bed. 

"Your secret weapon if only our daughter knew what she was talking about," Louis laughed as Harry have him a kiss, Louis's arms wrapped around his neck as Harry cupped his ass. "I love you." 

"I love you two morning breath an all." 

"Speak for yourself kale smoothie." Louis laughed as Harry slapped his ass covering his mouth as Louis yelped like a dog who has just been hit for eating a shoe.


End file.
